


One heart, two bodies

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom Prussia, Dom/sub, Germancest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sub Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them cared what the outside world could think of them. They knew what they had, what they shared being stronger than anything in the whole universe. [...] their hearts became one... one heart in two bodies... one heart that kept alive two strong nations that, despite everything, always arose from their own ashes like a phoenix, stronger every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One heart, two bodies

It always started that way. They had a couple drinks, some deep conversations about their history and the secrets of the universe. They were laughing and even singing sometimes. Prussia would start making sexual jokes and Germany would blush more and more.  
At this point, Germany would be blushing a cute, deep pink and tell his brother that he's hot and then his shirt would be gone. He would crawl into his brother's lap and Prussia -as the good big brother he is- would wrap his hands around the blonde's waist and smirk arrogantly -like he always did- but in a more meaningful way.

  
The younger nation would blush even more and then kiss his brother with shyness, making the later giggle in the kiss and deepen it. He would push his tongue inside his little brother's mouth, gaining dominance immediately.

  
After minutes of kissing each other passionately and hungrily, Germany would break the kiss and, panting, he would look in Prussia's red eyes and say "B-Brother... please... I need... please..." Prussia would look at him still smirking and then, taking the younger in his arms, would walk to the basement.

***

His knees hurt from where he was standing on the hard concrete floor. He tried to move, but the ties around his arms, legs and upper body kept him in place. He couldn't say anything either as he was blindfolded, but his hearing was very good. He heard the basement door open and close, some footsteps and then that unmistakable voice whispering in his ear unholy words. At that he gulped and gasped around the gag ball that was in his mouth, his tied up member twitching in anticipation.

  
There were no more words spoken after that. Both of them knew one another too well... knew one another's soft spots and limits and Prussia was very skilled at what he was about to do… Germany trusted him with all his heart.  
Prussia walked away from the blonde German and looked around the room at the boxes that were put on shelves. He dug his hands in a specific box and got some things he knew he would need. Some of the thing were put on the floor, beside Germany, waiting to be used and, with the riding crop in his hand, Prussia said “Are you ready, little brother?” Germany shivered and nodded.

  
The riding crop landed with a loud smack on the sensitive skin of Germany's butt. A muffled moan escaped his throat. And then there were another hit that made him moan even louder... and another and another until his buttocks were a deep shade of red. With a pleased look on his face, Prussia threw the riding crop aside and walked around Germany, standing in front of him now and running his hand through the soft blonde locks, ruffling his gelled hair and smiling as Germany nuzzled into the hand that was caressing him. The Prussian did that for a few minutes and then moved to the right side of his younger brother, lifting him off the floor and positioning him on his hands and knees.

  
Prussia kneeled where he was, placing a gloved hand on Germany's back, making small circles with his thumb on it. The other hand found it's way to Germany's already hard, throbbing member. Prussia run his thumb along the tip, spreading the pre-cum on the whole length and stoking it a few times, teasing his lover. Germany let out some muffled moans and groans and tried to buck his hips. That earned him a hard slap on his already red buttocks, the force of the slap intensifying because of the black, leather glove that was covering Prussia’s hand. Germany’s eyes watered as he jerked and whined in pain.

  
Hearing him, Prussia sighted and got up, walking again in front of his brother "I didn't say you were allowed to do that. It's your damn fault that it hurts you." Germany didn’t say anything. He just looked down, feeling his brother’s gaze on him, a few tears streaming down his face.  
Right in that moment, the blindfold was taken off, soon followed by the gag ball. Prussia lifted Germany’s head by the chin and forced him to look at him. Germany looked in his brother's eyes... those red eyes that were like fire and he loved so much... red eyes to match his blue ones... opposites that fitted so good together. And then Prussia's hands were cupping his face, wiping away the tears and then his lips were on his, kissing him gently.

  
They parted a few minutes later, breathless and panting. Germany bit his lower lip and looked down then back up at his brother. The white haired man got the hint and nodded, getting to his feet and unzipping his pants. Prussia was half hard and yelped in surprise as the blonde took him whole at once in his mouth, running his tongue along his length. The older nation put his hand on Germany's head and tugged lightly on his hair as the German man started to bob his head faster and faster.

  
It wasn't long until the white haired man was fully hard. He exited Germany's mouth and moved behind him. He spread his brother's legs even further and, taking the lube tube from the floor, he popped it open and poured a good amount of it's content on a vibrator, covering it up in lube and pushing it deep inside of Germany. The blonde moaned out loud as the toy started to vibrate inside of him.  
He looked at his brother, a wide smile appearing on his face and turned him on his back. He smirked wickedly as he put ten little clamps on Germany's chest, nipples and waist and then pulling them off slowly, leaving red marks on his body, making the blonde groan in pain and pleasure and then repeating the process five more times.

  
Germany was breathing fast, his eyes half lidded and his member red, throbbing erratically and leaking pre-cum that covered his tights and even his stomach. It looked painful and hypersensitive. Prussia stroked it just one time and Germany arched his back, moaning louder than ever. "Please, brother... I need to... to cum... I'm begging you. Please... untie me..." he pleaded after he calmed down a bit.

  
Prussia smirked and kissed his lover's forehead "What a good little brother are you. You learned how to beg." He walked again to where the lower part of Germany was and took out the vibrator, replacing it with his member. He put the blonde's legs on his shoulders and thrusted in him hard, earning him a sweet loud moan. They were one body again, moving in sync, breathing in sync and moaning in sync. They were one like they should be and it was pure bliss for both of them.  
After a few minutes, Prussia's thrusts increased their speed and force as he felt his climax near too. He leaned down and kissed his brother, untying his member and pumping it a few times. Germany came hard on his brother's hand and their stomachs, tightening around Prussia and milking him dry as he also came inside of the younger one. They looked at each other for a few moments, without saying anything… words were useless as they both know what they felt for one another.

***

Germany was fast asleep in his brother's arms. He felt safe and loved and that was all he needed to have a good sleep.

  
Neither of them cared what the outside world could think of them. They knew what they had, what they shared being stronger than anything in the whole universe. They had a strong bond since Germany was brought to life, but after the Wall fell their hearts became one... one heart in two bodies... one heart that kept alive two strong nations that, despite everything, always arose from their own ashes like a phoenix, stronger every time.

  
Prussia soon followed his brother and succumbed to a deep sleep. In a cold room where the only warmness came from their own bodies it was just perfect, he didn’t need anything else.


End file.
